


Day 7: Half Dressed

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [7]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 Day Jalex Smut, 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 30 day smut challenge, Anal Sex, Bottom Alex, Boys Kissing, Couch Sex, From Prompt, Gay, Gay Sex, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Top Jack, half dressed, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Alex had developed a habit of walking around in nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt. It was hot and they were all more than used to seeing each other in the nude so Jack got it, but that didn't make it any less distracting.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Kudos: 21





	Day 7: Half Dressed

Alex had developed a habit of walking around in nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt. It was hot and they were all more than used to seeing each other in the nude so Jack got it, but that didn't make it any less distracting. Especially when it started to spread from simply in the bus to backstage at the venue and even on stage. It was driving Jack crazy.

He was in the bus living area watching TV when Alex padded in. He smirked a little as Jack's eyes grazed over him. "What are we watching?" He asked as he dropped himself into Jack's lap, fully aware of the effect it would have. It was completely intentional, not that he'd ever admit that of course.

Jack's brained stalled momentarily at the feeling of Alex's ass so close to his dick and he couldn't even remember what he'd been watching mere seconds before. "Home Alone again? I will never understand your obsession with this movie." Jack rolled his eyes, focusing hard on the words.  
"Well Zack dragged Rian to the gym and it's not like I had anything else to do."

Alex made a non-committal hum, wiggling slightly in Jack's lap. Jack cursed internally as his dick took immediate interest. "I'm sure there are loads of things you could do if you put your mind to it." Alex teased, Jack didn't need to look to know he was smirking.  
"Oh yeah? Got any suggestions?" Jack played along. Alex smirked down at him, wiggling a little more.  
"I might be able to think of one."

There was a beat of silence as Alex continued to smirk down at him before Jack grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a kiss, all teeth, tongue and desire. Alex kissed back eagerly, shifting so that he was straddling Jack's lap.

He began to grind against him, moaning loudly as the rough material of Jack's skinny jeans caressed his boxer-clad dick. They were quickly becoming more of a hindrance for Jack's steadily growing erection and he was eager to rid himself of them as fast as possible.

His hands quickly went to his fly and Alex lifted enough for Jack's to push both the jeans and his boxers down to his knees. Deciding that would have to do he then flipped them so that Alex was flat on his back with Jack between his legs.

Alex groaned louder as Jack ground against him a few times before yanking his boxers down and off. Alex watched him with dark lust-filled eyes as Jack hovered over him, reconnecting their lips as their dicks brushed against each other. Alex moaned softly into his mouth as Jack shuddered at the contact.

He reached down between them to tease Alex's entrance to find that it was already slick with lube. He pulled back in surprise as Alex bit his lower lip and shrugged at his unanswered question. "Someone came prepared." Jack grinned, leaning down to reconnect their lips. It was actually really fucking hot to think of Alex fingering himself in his bunk, prepping for this. "I don't have anything." Jack mumbled in warning but Alex laughed. "Trust me we won't need any more lube."

Jack decided not to argue with him, already far too invested in their current event trajectory to change course now. He lined his cock up with Alex's hole and pushed in, he was far too horny to mess around teasing the boy.

Alex let out a surprised gasp, screwing his eyes shut. "Fuck you're so much bigger than I was expecting." Jack wasn't sure if that was meant to be a compliment or not. Once he was in fully he stilled his movements, allowing Alex time to adjust. Once he'd visibly relaxed Jack began to move.

Despite his desire to just plough ahead full force, he took his time, small slow rotations of his hips to get Alex used to the feeling before he began to increase the force and speed. Pretty soon though he was pulling almost completely out of the older lad and slamming back in with all his might and Alex was loving every second of it, moaning loudly as gripped onto the couch cushions beneath them.

Sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead as he let out a string of curses. "Fuck Jack... feels so good." Alex panted. He wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, hooking one ankle over the other as he allowed Jack in deeper still. He was rolling his hips to meet Jack's thrusts as he continued to pound into him. "God, I'm so close already!" His eyes rolled back a little as he moaned. Jack just grunted in response, unable to form words when Alex was so damn tight around him. He felt incredible.

Jack shifted angles a few times until he found Alex's prostate. He arched off the couch as Jack made contact swearing loudly and pulling Jack down into a needy kiss. He still couldn't quite believe how desperate Alex was for this.

Jack took a firm grip of Alex's dick as he began to chant his name, he barely had to touch him more than a few tugs before Alex was releasing over his t-shirt. He moaned Jack's name breathlessly which only encouraged him to thrust harder. It wasn't long before Jack too was releasing.

He pulled out and they both stayed there a minute trying to catch their breaths. "Aww, man." Alex complained as he looked down at himself. "This was my last clean shirt." Jack couldn't help but laugh.   
"I think I've got one somewhere you can borrow." Alex glanced at him with a mischievous smirk.  
"Maybe. Or maybe I'll just walk around shirtless." Yeah, there was no way Jack was going to be able to handle that. 


End file.
